The Killing Joke
by Joker-chan
Summary: Gay sex... Don't like, don't read. DISCONTINUED UNTIL NOTICE.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Robin s POV

This was the first that Bruce let me patrol Gotham by myself and I wasn t going to screw up. I glided from building to building looking over the people Batman and I protect. I hear a scream from a distance and went toward it. It was coming from an alley way.  
Of course. There always has to be an alley way. No one in this place is smart enough to know NOT to go in an alley way late at night. I thought

I snuck in the shadows and listened a little bit to see what they intended to do to the woman. The first man was tall, about 6 ft. 4, and bald. His friend was at least 5 ft. and was blonde. Baldy put a rag over the woman s mouth and after a tad of a struggle, she went limp.  
Let s do this before The Bat gets up! said the blonde man as he undid his zipper.

I came out of nowhere and kicked the blonde in the back. Before his bald friend could respond I round housed him in the temple, causing him to fall limp. I turned around in time to see the blonde man pull out a gun. It was aimed at my head. I dodged just in time, but the bullet grazed my arm.

I winced at the sharp pain as I rolled and kicked the man s legs out. He rose up, but I was quicker and kicked him in the face. He coughed up blood and fell back down, arms covering his face.

I-I-I don t want any trouble man! he stammered, My buddy and I well we just wanted some fun is- I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and brought his face up close to mine.

And you thought that raping someone was going to be fun? I asked, jaw clenched, You make me sick. I punched him in the face.

WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? he shouted at me, crawling away.

I m Robin. I replied. And I work for The Bat. I kicked him in the temple and he was out.

That was eventful. I thought. It s probably time to- I heard clapping coming from behind me. I turned immediately, my eyes straining to see the figure in the dark.

Who s there? I asked.

My eyes widened as I hear the laugh. The horrible, horrible laugh. I backed away from him slowly.

What s wrong Robin? the figure stepped into the light. And there he was. The Joker. Not happy to see me? You afraid? he asked

I gathered all of my confidence, No. I said, I-I-I m not afraid of you. I stepped back farther.

AH-TA-TA-TA! he said. Don t. Move.

The look in his eyes and the way he said it made me stop. Froze me. He terrified me, but I couldn t let him see that. I tried to keep my breathing normal. He walked closer, and closer to me, started circling me like a hawk. He licked his lips then smacked them. He leaned close to me.

Where s my Batsy? he whispered into my ear, almost seductively.

He s not yours. And he let me go out by myself.

Ohemgee! The Joker backed away waving his hands. You are growing up just so FAST! the last word had more venom than I ve ever heard. He looked at me. His green eyes examining my body. I felt naked in that stare. He licked his lips and smacked them again.

His eyes found mine. The stare was piercing. I closed my eyes. Suddenly, he grabbed my face and pulled me in for a kiss. I tried to push him away, but his hands were strong. One was wrapped up in my hair keeping my head in place, the other was on my back pulling me into him. I felt his tongue invading my mouth. I bit his tongue and he instantly pulled away.

Why the HELL would you do that little Robin? he asked. I tried to reply, but things were getting blurry. I tried to back away, but I got dizzy and lost my footing. I hit the ground hard.

The last thing I saw was The Joker s face in mine.

Good night Robby~ he said.

Then everything went black


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Robin's POV

I woke to a stabbing pain in my head. My eyes opened slowly to darkness. My lungs hurt and I felt cold. I tried to sit up, but something was holding me down to a bed. My breathing increased as it finally hit me. I was NOT at Bruce's mansion. I tried desperately to remember what the hell happened.

"_Okay. I was patrolling, then I heard a scream so I went to go investigate it. Then, then... some guys were trying to rape a woman in an alley way. I saved her then..."_

__"Oh shit." I said out loud.

I heard that laugh again. That horrible, terrifying laugh. The lights were turned on and I saw his face. So scary, so amused, so close to mine. I could smell his breath, that sickly sweet breath. I turned my head to the side and coughed.

"What's wrong little Robby babe?" he teased. "Don't like me any more? You seemed to like me sooo much yesterday in the alley way." he looked at me with lust in his eyes. I couldn't help it. I tried to stay calm like Bruce always told me to, I tried so hard, but I couldn't. I lost it.

"Let me go! Please, please, please! Just let me go home!" tears started to cloud my vision. I felt them going down my face. "Please?" I whispered. I looked at him. No emotion was in his eyes. He just started at me. His green eyes gazing over my face. He giggled, that turned into a chuckle, and then he was laughing his haunting laugh once more.

"Let you GO?" HAHAHAHAHA! WHY THE FUCK WOULD I LET YOU GO LITTLE ROBBY?" he was inches away from my face. His eyes, I couldn't look away from them. "Why, Robin, would I let you go? You're my new, favorite, bestest toy EVER!" he backed away laughing.

"_No, no, no, no, no. H-he's going to rape me. Oh God, he's going to rape me and torture me and kill me just like he did to my mother."_ I felt the tears, hot tears stream down my checks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Robin s POV

I couldn t stop crying. I couldn t stop begging him to let me go. I was terrified. More scared than I ve ever been in my life. The Joker just stood there, laughing at me, laughing at how weak I was acting. He looked at me and suddenly, he stopped. Didn t move, didn t laugh. He just looked at me with a look that was lustful and sorrowful. I looked back at him threw my tears.

His gaze made me feel naked again. I evaded his eyes and looked down.

Oh God. Why did I look down? I felt my cheeks flush red. I quickly turned my head to the side, away from this *****. He has a boner. Good God. I had to stop myself from crying again. It was obviously turning him on. I felt him standing by my side.

Look. At. Me. he commanded. His breath was warm against my cheek. I refused to look at him. He grabbed my face in one of his hands and forced me to look at him, I kept my eyes closed. Open. Your FUCKING EYES TIMOTHY! he shouted me. My eyes flew open suddenly as I heard my name, my real name.

How the- I was cut off by a kiss. I struggled, which was useless as I happened to be tied down. I could feel his tongue graze my lips and force it in my mouth. He tasted sickly sweet, like something that had way too much sugar. At this point he was straddling me. I could feel his hard manhood rubbing against mine. His hands started to roam my body. My suit I was wearing ended up and the floor. His hands started to play with my nipples. I involuntarily moaned into his mouth, the heat increased in my face.

The Joker started to nip, suck, and twirl his tongue around my left bud. I held back more noises, but he just bit harder. I arched my back and let out a loud groan. I could feel him smiling. Then he stopped. He looked me in the face. His eyes said he wanted to go farther.

Will you listen to me now? he asked.

I couldn t respond, just nodded my head.

Good, good, good. he murmured as he got off of me. And now, little Robby, it s time for some fuuun~ he laughed, but this time the laugh wasn t haunting. It was soothing.

What the fuck is wrong with me? I thought. The Joker left the room I was in. He left me not only with emotional distraught, but also an erection.  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Robin s POV

Somehow, I fell asleep. Every time I went to go wake up, I fell back asleep. When I finally did wake up, I was standing up, the bed supporting my back. I felt something sticky trickling down my arms. I looked up and almost threw up, I turned my head to the side.

My arms were straight up in the air about 2 feet apart. There were fish hooks in my arms. Four of them in each arm. I heard his hackling. He was right in front of me, looking at me.

Little Robby~ he teased, Please look at me?

I knew that was a command, not a question by the tone of his voice. I slowly turned my head and looked into his green eyes.

Let me explain your little predicament. Joker said, You are standing, obviously, and there are fish hooks in your arms. Four of them in each about 2 inches into your skin. I will take the bed away and your feet will barley touch the floor. When I leave, a gas will be pumped into the room. The gas will gradually make you tired. What you need to do is unhook your arms from the fish hooks before you fall asleep. If you don t, the skin of your arms will be ripped off. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

I couldn t breath, couldn t talk. Tears started to rim my eyes again. I squeezed them tight.

I can t let him see me cry. Not only will I look weak, but it ll turn him on. Can t cry, can t cry, can t cry

I smelled his breath on my face, could almost taste it. He leaned into my ear, a soft gasp left my lips.

Let the festivities commence. he said and pushed the bed away. I wasn t prepared for the sudden movement and almost didn t catch myself. I felt the tug of the fish hooks in my arms, more blood trickling down them. My tears escaped my eyes. I looked at this man, my kidnapper, The Joker. The man who killed my mother. The man who took the last piece of a normal childhood I had left.

He turned and left the room. He closed the door and I could here the gas coming through the air ducts 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Robin s POV

I took a big, deep breath and tried to calm down. I looked up at my arms and thought what the best way to unhook them would be.

I ll start on one arm, get that one unhooked as fast as I can that way I can unhook the other arm with my hand. I thought.

I started with my right arm. The first hook was in my wrist. I stood up as tall as I could and tried to wiggle my wrist up. It slipped out, but only a little. I tried this again and again, but the fish hook wouldn t come out. I could feel my breath quickening in frustration. Suddenly I got really light headed. I stopped and got my breath under control.

I started up again, but it would not come OUT!

DAMN IT! I shouted. I quickly thought of all the things I could do. Oh fuck. No, no, no, no, no I realized how I was to unhook my arms.

I stood there for a little while, thinking of any other possible way, but none came to mind. I turned my head to the left and bit onto the nightgown I was wearing.

This is going to hurt like a motherfucker. I braced myself. Then, I quickly jerked my right arm to the right. I screamed in pain. I could feel tears streaming down my face. I looked at my right arm. Pieces of flesh were hanging, barely, on my arm.

Oh God. I said. I reached up and undid the hooks in my left arm. I fell to the floor and threw up. I was crying, hyperventilating and throwing up. After I got myself under control, I crawled to the corner of the room. I let the gas drift me to sleep


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Joker s POV

I stood and watched him through the one way glass. He was struggling to get right arm undone, getting frustrated when the way he planned didn t work. He cried in anger. Slowly I began to giggle which turned in to an all out laughing fit. I hear a scream of pure pain and quickly looked at my little Robby. MY Robin. MY Timothy. MY Timmy.

I got that feeling in my stomach whenever I saw him. My pants were slowly becoming tighter. I leaned forward, my hands and forehead on the glass. I heard a God awful sound and opened my eyes to him throwing up.

FUCK YOU ROBIN! I yelled at him. I could feel my erection grow. You just had to do that. everything this boy did was sexy, made me hot. I unzipped my pants and started to pump my cock.

Ah. R-robin. Good God I looked at him, asleep now and increased the pace. Fuck m-m-me. GOD! FUCK ME! I screamed as I released in my hand. I breathed heavily and looked at Timmy again. He was just sitting there, sleeping. He looked so peaceful.

Soon, my dream will come true little Robby. I ll have you, I know I will. You ll fall for me the same way I fell for you. I thought.

I walked into the room and picked Timothy up. I laid him down on the bed in the next room. I cleaned up his wounds.

Good night Timothy. I whispered into his ear. I turned to leave the room, but something snagged the arm of my purple pin stripped suit.

Don t go. Please? I heard a feeble voice say. Stay till I fall . . . asleep . . .

I looked and saw Robin fast asleep, holding onto my suit. His hand fell. I leaned forward, moving his hair away from his forehead and kissed it.

I ll stay for a little bit. I said to him.

I pulled up a chair and sat there. I too fell asleep 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Robin s POV

I woke to the pain in my arm. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. The room was too dark to see anything. I sat in the darkness and just breathed. I was exhausted from everything that had happened so far and very hungry.

I got up and crept around the room trying to find the light switch. As soon as I found it, I flipped it up. I turned around and saw The Joker sleeping in the chair that had been next to my bed.

Was he here all night? I wondered. The light stirred him and he woke up. The Joker looked at me. He looked confused for a second. I thought it was a little cute, but banished that thought as soon as it formed.

So you re awake. Come back to the bed. he said. I walked back to the bed and sat on it again. There was a little table with an arrange of tools and bandages. I looked at my arm, the blood had soaked through the cloth on my arm.

The Joker took my arm and unwrapped the bloody gauze. He grabbed for a bottle of disinfecting stuff and poured it into a bowl. He dipped a wash cloth into it and wrung out the extra liquid.

This will hurt. he said and started to blot the cloth on my arm. I winced as it burned my arm. When the wound was clean, he wrapped my arm in a new bandage.

That should last a couple hours. Are you hungry?

Y-y-yeah. I-I-I m a bit hungry. I stammered. He looked me right in the eye and I glared back.

He licked his lips and smacked them, Well, then let s go to the kitchen. he started to walk to the door. He looked back. You coming? the door opened.

I got off the bed and followed The Joker to the kitchen. This was the first time that I saw the place I was in. The hallway had no windows and nothing hung on the walls. The walk was awkward and silent. It gave me time to think.

Did I seriously think The Joker was cute back there? How is that even possible? Why do I find him so attractive? What the hell am I even SAYING? I CAN T have these kind of feelings for him, can I?

We re here. he said.

My feelings would have to wait. Right now, I was hungry . . . . . . . . . . . .


	8. AN

A/N

This is just me saying I'll attempt to update every Friday-Sunday, but my schedule changes. Thank you to all who are supporting it and reviews would be nice, please and thank you.  
^_^ 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N

Sorry guys, but this is the last chapter till next weekend. I blame school. So yeah. Enjoy some cute stuff, because I can tell you it'll turn ugly soon... :3

Chapter 8 Robin s POV

The kitchen was white. The counters, cabinets, stove, walls, refrigerator, everything. It was almost too clean. I sat at one of the bar stools and looked at the counter. The Joker was talking, but I wasn t listening. I don t know how or when, but I was hard.

It couldn t be because of the way The Joker swayed his hips- I seriously need to stop this. Stop thinking about his sexy voice, the way he fills out his suit-

GOD DAMN IT! I shouted. I looked at The Joker, he looked back at me. My eyes grew wide and I looked back down at the counter.

I-I-I m sorry. I stammered. I felt him standing beside me. My eyes started to fill with tears.

Timmy. Are you okay? he asked. He sounded concerned. The Joker sounded like he actually cared about me. I broke down. I fell to the ground, my head in my hands, and cried. I could feel him wrap his arms around me.

WHY? HOW THE FUCK CAN I LIKE YOU? YOU KILLED MY MOTHER YOU FUCKING FREAK! HOW? How I grabbed on to him tighter. He smelled like rosemary. I buried my face further into his suit. I finally finished crying.

I-I-I m s-s-sorry. I wiped my eyes.

He pushed the hair away from my forehead.

It s okay. he said. I looked at his eyes. His green eyes. I leaned forward and pressed my lips on his. I could feel his hesitate a bit, but then he started to kiss me back. His tongue pressed against my lips, I parted them and it invaded my mouth. We just sat there, making out, and that was perfectly fine by me


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 Robin s POV

MISTA JAYYYYY!~ an annoying voice said. The Joker broke the kiss and quickly stood up. The kitchen door swung open and there was Harley Quinn. Good morning Puddin. she said and gave him a kiss. The Joker wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, furthering the kiss.

I could feel the blood in my veins go cold. I stared at them. I was too pissed off to even cry. I noticed the kitchen door still open. I slowly got up and ran out the door. They were probably too busy sucking face to even notice. I ran down the labyrinth of hallways. Every one I turned down had white walls, white floors, white ceiling and no windows.

Have I been down this hallway? I span in a circle, looking for anything familiar. I heard a shrill siren go off. Shit. I turned and ran into a fat man in a clown mask. I backed away, he lunged at me. He fell on the floor as I moved out of the way. I roundhouse kicked him in the face, and he was down.

HE S GOT TO BE HERE SOMEWHERE! someone yelled. A group of men in clown masks came around the corner. They stopped and looked at me.

Well, well, well. Looky here boys. a tall lanky man said. We found the boss s little sex birdy. the group laughed. I just stared at them. One of the men came at me. One punch to the face and he was out. Another came at me. It took more effort, but I managed to knock him out. The lanky one came at me. He dodged everything I threw at him. I lost my balance trying to kick him and he punched my face. I went down.

He grabbed my hair, yanking my head back. Before we take him back, he said, undoing his pants, let s see if he sings. I heard a gunshot and felt something hot and sticky on me. I looked to see the man dead. Shot in the head.

Thought you could get away? a voice said, HIS voice. Well how d that go? he asked. I just sat there, too afraid answer, too afraid of what he would do. ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION! I felt a gun on the back of my head. Do you think, that because you re a FUCKING superhero , you re better than me? I shook my head no, too scared to say anything that might set him off.

Everyone has a bad side, an evil side. An evil man turning evil is a picnic. A good man turning evil is an apocalypse. he whispered in my ear.

Does that mean you re trying to turn me evil? I asked, looking The Joker in the face.

He stared at my eyes and smiled. He lifted the hand that the gun was in.

Open your mouth. I shut it tighter. Open, your fucking mouth. he forced the gun into my mouth. Do you trust me? he asked. I shook my head no.

Why the hell should I trust a psycho like him? I thought.

Robin. I m offended. he cocked the gun. You should learn to trust people more. he got ready to pull the trigger. I closed my eyes. He pulled it. Nothing. The gun wasn t loaded.

The Joker started to laugh. He pulled the gun out of my mouth.

You should trust me more, Robin. You really should. I m not the bad guy. then he hit me in the head with the gun 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 Robin s POV

I opened my eyes. A single light beat down on me. I was restrained to a chair. I looked around. Nothing. I tried undoing the arm straps. No luck. The room was cold, like the rest of the building. White and windowless.

"Oh good. You re awake." I looked into The Joker s green eyes. It wouldn t be fun if you were asleep.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing." he wheeled a covered cart in between the two of us. "Just a little," he licked his lips, smacking them. "Fun." the sheet was off. On the cart was a bunch of what looked like surgical tools. My eyes widened. The man laughed.

He picked up a scalpel and sat right in front of me. He put the tool on my lips.

"Now, Robin. You re going to tell me, who Batsy really is." I closed my lips. He leaned forward, the scalpel was resting on the corner of my mouth. The Joker grabbed a handful of my hair. "Let's start over. You re going to tell me Batman s real name, and I might not carve your face." he smiled. I just stared back at him.

"Why, won t you tell me? the grip in my hair tightened. Do you trust The Bat ? Why do you trust him?" I still wouldn t answer.

"Do you think he likes you? I don t think so. See, if he liked you and wanted you back, you'd be gone already, right? Maybe he s happy you re gone. Happy he doesn t have to baby-sit you, happy he doesn t have to worry about you." he said. He circled behind me, scalpel still in my mouth. "Happy, that he got rid, of a fucking brat, like you."

"Now tell me, do you trust that Batsy will get you? I don't think he will. He doesn t like you, never did." he was in front of me, sitting on my lap. "I think you put your trust in the wrong person."

"_He's right. If Bruce liked me, I won t be here. I d be at the mansion, in my room. He never liked me. He never cared._" tears started to go down my face. _"I only liked Bruce because he was my caretaker. I only hated The Joker because Bruce told me too. Bruce said he was bad, but what if Bruce is the bad one._" I could feel The Joker brush away my tears. I looked at him. His hand rested on my cheek.

"Batman may not like you." more tears went down my face. "You need to trust me, Robin. Tell me his name and I won t hurt you any more. I promise." He smiled.

"_Should I trust him? Does he mean it?_" I didn t answer. He sighed.

"I see." he took the scalpel out of my mouth and stabbed it in my thigh. I screamed in pain. The Joker grabbed my hair and threw my head back. "THAT WAS WARNING NUMBER ONE!" he yelled. I looked at the tool in his hand. It was a saw. He turned it on and it made a loud whirling sound.

"Oh God. Please, please, please don t. Please. I begged, crying." He put the saw closed to my neck.

"This is warning number two. Now tell me, who is Batman."

"I CAN'T TELL YOU! I CAN'T! HE'LL-" I stopped.

"He'll what?" I didn't answer. He shut the saw of and let it fall to the floor with a crash. "Timothy, what will he do to you?"

My whole body shook as I cried hard. I took some deep breaths and with a shaky voice, answered him.

"H-he'd probably s-s-smack me around. A-and hurt me." I felt ashamed confessing this to the man who was supposed to be my 'enemy.'

"What else?" The Joker pressed.

"He'drapeme." I said in a small voice.

"What?"

"I SAID HE'D RAPE ME! HE'S DONE IT BEFORE YA KNOW!" I looked down at the ground. "He's done it once already. Because that fucking Cat Woman ended it with him. HE SAID HE LOVED ME! But he lied." He lied I cried, no longer caring if I looked pathetic.

I heard clicking sounds and saw The Joker was unshackling my restraints.

"W-what are you doing?" I was afraid of what he was thinking.

"The hell does it look like?" he said. The chains were off. Suddenly, The Joker picked me up bridal-style and carried me out of the room.

"W-where are we going?"

"My room. And don't worry, I'm not going to rape you. Jesus."

I relaxed slightly, but was still worried. The Joker walked me through the halls. I suddenly felt really sleepy. My head fell to Joker's shoulder.

-coff coff- "We're here." he put me down. "Just go through that door and go to sleep, I guess."

He started to walk away. "H-HEY! I shouted." He turned to face me. "Thanks, J-Joker."

"Please. Call me Jack." he smiled a nice smile. Not full of sarcasm or hate. Just nice.

Jack spun on his heel and rounded the corner.

"Thanks Jack." I whispered, then walked into his room to sleep

A/N: Why hello my people. I m so very sorry for not posting chapters. Things happened. And don t worry! I ll give you guys the good stuff the next chapter or two :3 Reviews would be appreciated, though I m sure all of you guys hate me for not uploading in so long. Please no hate people. TT_TT I shall upload more often. And more is to develop :D


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Longest chapter you guys! I thank the song 'So Hott' by Kid Rock for giving me the inspiration for at happens later in this chapter. :3 The song lyrics will not be in this though because they looked kind of awkward and unwanted. Sorry. If you've never heard the song before, I recommend listening to it. Enjoy~

Chapter 11 Robin s POV

I walked into Jack s bedroom. The walls were a deep green and the bed was at least a king size, covered in dark purple bedding. There were black curtains, and as I pulled them back, I saw outside. The trees, grass, everything was beautiful.  
_"Then again, I am being held captive in a place that has on windows. No wonder it s beautiful."_

I sat on the bed, the comforter was velvet. I pulled it back and covered up, the sheets were silky. I instantly fell asleep.

I woke up to the smell of rosemary and something sweet. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a man in the bed with me.

_"Is that The Joker? He s wearing no make-up though..."_ as I looked at him more, I saw that he also wasn't wearing a shirt. Heat rose on my face. The man stirred slightly, saying something incoherent. I held back a laugh. I reached over to move a piece of hair from his mouth. I wasn't even close to his face when his eyes snapped opened and looked at me. Those emerald green eyes.

"_That's Jack"_

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"I-I-I I just was umm I was just going to move a piece of your h-hair." I stammered.

He gave me an 'are you kidding me' kind of look and started laughing. Not a haunting laugh, a nice, normal one. The man just sat there laughing, which in turn caused me to start. We caught each others gaze and just stared.

Jack leaned over and kissed me, softly. My hands tangled into his hair, deepening the kiss. I felt him hovering over me. His tongue grazed my lips. I opened my mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance, I lost. Jack broke the kiss and attached his mouth to my collar bone.

"Ah..." I moaned. I could feel my face start to flush. He lowered down and started to attack my left nipple.

"J-JAKE." I yelled, arching my back. He sucked and nipped at it, then he started with the other one. My breathing quickened. Jack stopped and got off of the bed. Just as I was about to say something he returned, hands behind his back.

"W-what's that?" He smiled a twisted smile.

"A pet," he said, "needs to wear a collar." in his right hand was a thick, black leather collar with a leash in the other hand. "Take off your pants. Get on the floor. Hands and knees." he commanded.

I did what he asked. He kneeled beside me, putting the collar around my neck, along with the small leash. Jack walked behind me, grabbing a fistful of my hair and yanking my head back.

"AHHH!" I screamed.

"I want you to do a trick." he whispered into my ear. "Beg. Tell me what you want me to do to you." he bit my shoulder, hard. I yelled in pain. Jack wrapped the leash around his hand and pulled on it. I coughed at the sudden tightness of the collar.

"Come on Timmy." his voice was husky. "Tell me what to do."

"I-I-I want you to fuck me." I said. He tugged the leash again causing me to groan.

"What else?"

"I w-want you to h-hurt me. I want y-you to make me scream." I replied. Jack pulled the leash once more

"Get up on the bed," he told me. "and sit on your knees." I did what he said.

He kissed me hard, his tongue exploring every part of my mouth. I groaned into his mouth. Jack's hands started to play with my cock. And God did it feel good.

Jack pulled away from the kiss and trailed his way down to my erect member. He licked the slit making his way to my shaft.

"AH JACK!" I screamed as he started to deep throat me. My face felt so hot as I neared my climax. Then it hit. He released my dick as I came all over him and the sheets.

"Clean it." he said.

"Wha? I asked."

"A pet cleans up his mess. Lick your 'mess' off of me." he yanked the leash. His chest and face were covered in my cum. "Lick it. NOW." I leaned toward him to clean the mess I made. I started from the torso and worked up his chest. Licking and sucking my way up. I reached his face, cleaning that too. He pushed my down on my back as I finished.

"Good boy." he mocked. "Suck on my fingers." three of his fingers waited by my mouth. I opened my mouth and sucked on those until they were well coated. Jack put my legs up on his shoulders and put one finger by my opening.

I moaned as he slowly pushed the first finger in. He started to play with my nipples again as he entered another finger into me.

"Nngh." I moaned. Jack started scissoring his fingers, searching for that sweet spot.

"OH GOD!" I clenched the sheets. He definitely found it. He entered the third finger, hitting that spot over and over again. There was a mix of pain and pleasure, tears clouded my vision. Jack s lips found mine as we kissed, tongue clashing. He removed his fingers.

"Don't cry Timmy. I'll make everything feel better. I promise." he said.

He positioned himself at my entrance and pushed in all the way. Pain shot up through my body. Jack started to thrust and it hurt so bad. I started to cry silently, biting on my knuckle.

_"I know it'll get better. Just like when Bruce did this. It'll get better._" I thought.

"Tiiiiimmy. I want to hear what you sound like." Jack said yanking my hair again. He thrust hard into me. I screamed. He was being rough with me and that turned me one.

"Harder, J-Jake." I was begging. He met my request. My back arched as he continued to pound me. I could feel my release coming again.

"J-J-Jake. I'm close. I'm- AHHH JACK!" warm semen threaded between us. I heard him as he let his load go. He fell next to me on the bed. We both stayed like that, trying to catch our breath. I looked over at him and yet again, he was covered in my 'mess.' I crawled next to him and started to lick it away.

"What are you doing?" he asked, still on his after-sex high.

"A pet cleans up his mess." I replied. So I'm cleaning it up." I fell back to his side.

"You're a good pet." he said, tracing his fingers along my collar. "It suits you."

We both ended up falling back asleep.

A/N: I DID IT! There you guys go. The sexy time you've been waiting for! :3 I'm personally very proud of this scene, seeing as how it's the first one I've done. So reviews of this chapter would help me GREATLY. Because let me tell you, there is DEFIENTLY going to be more of this. So yeah. Longest chapter, so far. Hope you enjoyed it. :D


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12 Robin s POV

_"STOP IT. BRUCE. BRUCE PLEASE S-STOP!" I begged. My reply was a punch to the face. I spat up blood and tried to crawl away from him. I managed to make it to the bathroom, locking the door._

_"Timothy. Timothy. Come out of there right now. GOD DAMN IT! LISTEN TO ME." I heard banging on the door._

_"No Bruce. Y-you need to go to bed. You're drunk and not thinking. Please, just leave me alone." I said. The door came crashing down with a thud. There he was. Swaying back and forth with a bottle in his hand, holding the door frame for support._

_"I was going to be nice to you, but you just wouldn't listen." he staggered toward me._

_"N-no. Bruce leave." he threw the bottle at me, the alcohol burning the cuts the glass had made. Bruce grabbed the collar of my shirt. "I SAID ST-" he muted me with a hard kiss on the lips. I tried to push him back, but he was too strong._

_The man pushed me up to the wall, pinning my hands as he molested my mouth with his tongue. He ripped my shirt off and started assault my neck._

_"Please, Bruce." I said through tears. "P-please stop." he didn't. Bruce took off my pants and boxers, leaving me pressed up against the wall naked. "DON'T TOUCH M- AHH." he started to pump my member while biting my neck._

_He also took his pants off. Bruce lifted my legs up and my hole rested on the tip of his cock._

_"Bruce, you need to stop. I'm begging you. Do- AHHH. BRUCE STOP THAT HURTS. STOP!" I screamed._

"BRUCE STOP!" I screamed, sitting up. I was sweating, looking around the room. I remembered where I was. "It was just a dream." I put my head in my hands. I also remember what happened last night, but there was no one in the bed with me and I was fully clothed. "That must have been a dream too. What the hell is wrong with me?" I rubbed my neck and felt something that was leathery.

I got out of the bed and made my way to the bathroom. I saw a thick, black, leather collar around my neck. "Oh my God. I had sex last night."

"Why yes we did, Timmy. And I prefer Joker or Jack, not 'God.'' I heard a voice behind me say. I jumped and saw him standing there.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well first this is MY bedroom and second, I heard you screaming." he said, playing with a switch blade.

"Oh. T-that was nothing. Just a bad dream." we stood there in awkward silence. "So I'm going to take a shower now." I finally said.

He smacked his lips, "Of course, of course. Go ahead. I'll just... uhhhh be waiting out here." he left the bathroom and I locked the door. I got undressed and took my shower. Then I realized that I didn't bring any clothes in to change into.

"_Well fuck."_ I thought. I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked out. Jack was sitting on the bed. His face flushed when he saw me.

"There are some clothes in the dresser." he said. I nodded. I looked in the dresser he was talking about, and the only clothes in there was a pair of tight leather pants and a equally tight shirt. I glared at Jack. He just smiled at me. "It's either that, the towel, or nothing. Your choice."

I had to wear the pants without boxers, which was really uncomfortable, and the shirt only covered half my torso. I felt Jack wrap his arms around my waist.

"You look great. It makes the collar stand out. Anyway... We've got places to go and so much to do. Let's go." he said.

I turned to him and lightly kissed his cheek. I let Jack drag me off to where ever we were going.


	14. AN 2

A/N: On July 4th, is going to start enforcing their no MA rated content fics. Which means that my fic could be deleted. You guys can follow me on adultfanfiction. Same name all...

Also, my laptop crashed and I won't be posting mew chapters till I get a new one. (Though by then it may be too late.)


	15. DISCONTINUED

DISCONTINUED.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 13 Robin's POV

I don't understand what happened. I can't... tell you how I felt. It didn't take him, Joker - Jack - that long to tame me. Just one night, just on fuck and I was his. As soon as he handed me that outfit, one that would've embarresed me at first, I knew I was his... and that was that.

I didn't fight it.

As I walked down the hall with his arm around my waist, with all the stares, cat-calls, nicknames... I didn't care anymore. I was different.

I was Timothy.

Not Robin.

Not Boy Wonder.

Not Batman's sidekick.

Just Timothy.

And Joker - MY Joker... no.

He was Jack.

Not Batman's enemy.

He was my Jack.

It was just Timothy and Jack.

And honestly, I've never felt more love than when I was with him.

Jok- ... Jack.

Jack.

my Jack.

Mine.


End file.
